


The Abyssal Maw

by Buntheridon



Series: Tripping on Azerite [10]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Aftercare, All the consent after all, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Old Gods, Possession, Sexy Friendship, Smut, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Void Hungers, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, night elf mage, reader - Freeform, rogues - Freeform, vashj'ir, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: You, Shaw and Fairwind continue where you left off last time.OK this one’s a bit darker in the beginning than I intended and as much as I tweak it it still might feel like dubious consent. Tentacles, Old Gods and the Void didn’t fully bend to my will. Apologies for that. I want to keep the threesome light and fun - and you and your sexy friendship will survive this. There will be thorough aftercare and by that I mean good old-fashioned loving. I think I ticked everything from the previous comments because why not :)





	The Abyssal Maw

_Give in to the embrace._

”Champion, you need to fight it!” Shaw yells.

”Light help us. She has tentacles. I knew there’d be tentacles!”

”Panicking doesn’t help, Fairwind. Focus. We cannot hurt her.”

_”My brave darling soldiers. There’s no need to fight anything. Don’t you feel it too? It’s lovely!”_

”I only feel like choking and maybe crying a bit.”

”Hero. You are being possessed by some dark force, most likely of Old God origin. We will try to find a way to break it, just keep resisting.”

_They will feel it soon enough. You are the most receptive. You will teach them._

You feel light, immensely powerful and so _generous,_ like you were a goddess of sexuality personified. You have so much to give to everyone, not just to these lucky companions that are here with you. Slowly, like in a lucid dream, you turn your gaze down. You are floating in the cavern filled with seawater and an aura not unlike that of Shadow priests’ surrounds you, expanding with every deep breath you take (thanks to the water breathing spell). 

The beautiful long-haired captain wasn’t kidding. Dark, purple, velvety appendages like those the sea creatures have are dancing around you, not exactly growing from your body but of the aura that’s now yours to command. They feel like your own though, obeying the commands of your will like fingers on a hand would. _Marvelous._

Flynn lets out an undignified whimper. _I need to be especially gentle with him._ You start emitting your love for them around you, making it expand like a slow Arcane Explosion, filling the whole chamber with pulsating desire. Watching the men realize what the exact nature of your new power is makes you giggle. Their eyes widen and they glance at each other, both bulging in their leather pants thick and hard in seconds. _Oh what a wonderful force._

_”Would you like to have each other first? I know what both of you prefer and I can make it feel better, tenfold.”_

”Look, Emissary, I know you probably mean well and that sounds like a fun way to spend an afternoon, but I’m not so sure _he_ means well, ultimately.” Flynn tries to lighten the situation and soothe his poor jittering nerves, the sweetheart. 

Wanting to help him relax you reach inside his mind with your new Shadow abilities, penetrate deep where his desires hide and realize - not really surprised - that he doesn’t keep anything hidden. About that naga incident with the trident though he seems to be genuinely ashamed, just a bit. Otherwise he really is as straightforward as he looks like, omnivore and congenial little chap. You tap and turn and caress a thing or two inside his head, carefully pick his most favoured images, and the rogue gasps in astonished pleasure, arching his back and shivering. Little moans escape his mouth, your thought sliding down his spine like a ghost until he comes in his pants with a cry. You feel his climax feeding the Void in you, humming contentedly and increasing the appetite for more. Shaw swims closer to you with a stern look on him. 

”Champion, stop that, please. We don’t want to hurt you, and we can’t leave you like that. Let’s try and get out of this cave, maybe that dispels the curse?”

You turn your eyes towards his tired, serious yet handsome and attractive face. You know he’s tough and has more layers to him, being the leader of the assassins and the intelligence agency of the whole Alliance. You love his masculine, commanding manner so much, but what if he were taken for once and made to enjoy it? You reach his mind and indeed find that he has more defenses than the still trembling Captain. Shaw grunts and his brow furrows in the effort of building a mental shield against your completely and purely benevolent little visit into his head. Oh, but you’ll succeed sooner or later. There’s no rush.

He barely has time to draw out his daggers, your tendrils attack him so fast. You make them curl around his strong arms and legs, releasing the weapons to slowly fall down through the water. 

_”I remember not long ago when my pleasure was delayed by a similar manner of binding. I absolutely loved it. I promise yours won’t take that long though, my dear Master Shaw.”_

Beside him Flynn looks frightened but also very, very horny, his eyes now purple instead of the usual gray. Maybe his aversion to tentacles could be conditioned away. You start peeling off the assassin’s clothes one by one. It feels easy even though you see him fight with all his strength - the appendages and your new Void power is impressive. And he just might be giving in, his revealed erection surely isn’t hesitant or shrinking. You still haven’t penetrated his mind, but you feel him shiver with want all the same. The anticipation fills the whole room.

 _”What I wanted then more than anything was your wonderful cock in me, pounding, hammering, filling me to the brink. Watching it sink into our lovely captain was a blissful torture and I thank you for it. Would you like to have something inside you, Spymaster? Or do you only enjoy penetrating others? I think you should feel it for yourself too, at least once.”_ Your voice is so alluring even you yourself are seduced further by it. One of your new mollusc arms wiggles between Shaw’s buttocks, Shadow magic seething from it, tempting. You’ve all but forgotten you are floating in saltwater, something in the room making it seem like soft summer air. 

”What makes you think I haven’t already?” Mathias barks but now he’s more taunting than defensive. Taunting you to try and impress him. 

_Make them yield._

_”Well, well. Then you might know how good this will be.”_

Your tendril slides slickly in him. He tenses but his green eyes turn purple and his turgid member twitches in delight. When you realize you can also _feel_ with the appendages it’s you who moans the loudest, not Shaw. Yet. The squeeze feels fantastic. You make it move in and out of his back entrance, slippery and slow, wearing out his resistance and edging your prey closer to the sweet completion. Mathias grits his teeth and his muscles bulge straining against the shadowy binds. You radiate and pulse your profound affection towards both men and finally you hear the assassin moan. You send another tentacle to softly sheathe his throbbing cock and swallow his gushing seed. You feel his ecstasy in you and it expands to the whole cave along with your cries.

Flynn whimpers.

 _”Would you like the same treatment, darling?”_ Your voice drips satisfaction and unending desire at the same time. Several of your controlled appendages swim towards him.

”No! _Yes, I love it_ \- no, please, not the tentacles - arrrghh - _yrr n'lyeth shuul anagg!”_

Suddenly a warm and familiar feeling stirs in you, bringing with it a panic about your friend’s sanity and wellbeing. The Void rises to quench it.

_You know this is the truth. Listen._

But Flynn’s pleading voice reaches something inside your Shadow-filled mind, bypassing that overwhelming command from the depths. You grit your teeth and concentrate, ordering the mollusc arms to release their grip on Shaw. The battle of wills rages for some minutes but eventually you’re victorious. There’s an opening for a moment and you squirm away from the altar’s radius.

”Get out. Now.”

The Spymaster obeys without hesitation, dragging the babbling Flynn along with him. The tentacles erupt with screaming wrath and one grabs your ankle but you blink out of the harm’s reach. Picking up Shaw’s pants on the way you swim out in haste. The diving machine is still where you left it. One by one you move inside its safety and only when you’ve risen halfway towards the surface you feel you can exhale. 

“Mother Moon, what have I done?”

”It wasn’t you, champion. Not entirely, at least.” Mathias sounds so sure and composed with that rare tender smile of his you dare to leave him navigating the submarine and turn your attention completely to the Captain. He spoke the Faceless language! What if they shattered his mind?

”Flynn, darling, how are you?” He’s sitting on the bench back against the round wall of the diving bell. You touch his arm carefully, afraid he’d still believe you possessed. He smiles weakly and his eyes, now back to their earthly grey, twinkle seeing you free and yourself again.

“I’ll survive, hun. Just a bit shaken is all. What about _your_ head? You were under the darkness the longest.” You gasp, realizing you didn’t even care about yourself but he is right. You’re the one who should be the most traumatized, but you aren’t. It’s like the force used your existing predilections and enhanced them, and there was not much conflict in what you did, only the most obvious one - the consent of your partners.

“I have a feeling that wasn’t really any Old God himself there. Maybe some lackey or a fraction of his consciousness. I mean, I’m… relatively fine. If you two swear you are. I can’t bear the thought of having broken something in either of you.” Tears fall down your cheeks and the ex-smuggler pulls you into a loving moonkin hug. The closeness calms the both of you and you feel the old connection again. You caress his neck and hair clumsily, smiling through your silent hiccups.

“Shaw, put the autopilot on and come here”, Flynn orders with a warm but stern tone and the higher ranking rogue, still dressed only in the pants you rescued during your escape, obeys with a grunt. He hugs you from behind and includes half of the other man into the embrace as well. You burrow your face into Flynn’s armpit.

“I’m really sorry, boys.”

“Hey, like he said, it wasn’t really you.”

“But it was. I was conscious the whole time and I… oh, Elune. I _enjoyed_ it. I’m so sorry.” 

“Luv, the Old Ones have a way of manipulating what already exists in you. You wouldn’t have done that without the whispers. It made me like it too, in a crooked way.” 

“Really?” But you did feel it, with both of them. So, that hadn’t been a deception after all.

Like sensing your discomfort in admitting such a thing Mathias leans closer to you, combs your long blue hair aside and nuzzles your neck. His low voice is right by your ear. “I’ll tell you a secret, Champion.” He stays silent for a moment making you wait with bated breath, his nose poking your earlobe gently. Then you feel a familiar bulge against your bum. _What the -?_

“...I enjoyed it too. Not that I’d want to repeat it like that anytime soon. And if either of you ever tells this to anyone you will wish it was only tentacles that mar your reputation.”

You start laughing in relief and you jiggle inside the human sandwich snugly. It’s more surprising that Flynn too seems to have recovered completely from the tendril horror since you feel his one and only tentacle come to life against your belly. 

“I don’t believe this. You both were -”

“Oh, this? I think it’s just glad to be near you. The whole manipulating remotely is all fancy and grand but a bit cold, don’t you think?” The glimmer in his eyes is the good old Flynn trademark and a burden is lifted off your conscience. Apparently the Shadow agent, whatever it had been, had fueled all of you with extra juices - so to speak, but also literally - during the incident since you too feel the lovely, familiar stir in your loins for being squeezed between your lovers. Or it might be the adrenaline of an adventure survivor, or that the erotic horror entity just pumped you all full of its energy and it’s unleashing now. Whatever the case, you feel almost shy pondering how to address the issue after your Void-flavored show of dominance.

The boys seem especially hot right now, even Shaw, who usually has to be lured into your arms from his serious workaholic mindset. He continues to fondle your hair and neck slowly, fingertips massaging your scalp. Flynn keeps you close and you feel more than hear him hum a tune under his breath. Their miraculously resilient erections nudge at you languidly. The silent rising tension is delicious, you close your eyes and give in to the joy of listening to their breathing and feeling their body heat.

“Mate, you didn’t even put the autopilot on.” Oh, indeed, the vessel isn’t moving, not upwards nor anywhere. The water isn’t dark around you so you must be near the surface.

“Mmm. I might have forgotten”, Shaw answers with a husky voice and plants a kiss under your elven ear. Suddenly you feel teeth. His little nips along your neck and shoulder make you breathless.

“Are we - - far enough from the monsters?” 

“I don’t know, did we bring one with us?” Shaw bites you on the shoulder and you laugh. The bugger is going to punish you for the event even if you just agreed -! 

“We can’t have that. Let’s make sure it’s really our mage here and not some sneaky Twilight Hammer Shadowcaster”, Flynn murmurs and kisses you on the lips interrupting your protest. Ohh it feels so good, he’s as loving and slow as he was after the siren curse that one time. You cling to his shoulders, kissing him back with the force of all the emotions bursting in you. You feel Mathias snake his hand to your belt and Captain Fairwind, without leaving your lips, helps him open it. In perfect cooperation the men pull your silken leggings down. You open your tunic yourself releasing your breasts and start unbuttoning Flynn’s shirt. He grins against your mouth and the kiss breaks off.

“I think there’s still a smidgen of the Old One in her. You wouldn’t know any technique to banish forces like that, Spymaster?”

“I do indeed. It’s very simple.” You hear the teasing in his voice and you giggle until it morphs into a pleasured moan when he grips and tilts your hips towards him. Guessing his methods you cast the contraception spell on you. Shaw enters your dripping heat unnecessarily slowly the old rogue way. Every inch of his length feels like heavens opening and despite the dark forces dabbled with just before you feel you would join the ranks of Holy priests instead. You are even more sensitive than usual, and that’s _a lot._ Flynn steadies you and holds you in his embrace, and you lean against him with every _exorcising_ thrust from the assassin behind you. 

“Didn’t you say this was what you needed the most, Champion?” Shaw’s thick voice takes you back to the rope-hampered moment of unbearable lust back in the ship.

 _“Yes, yes. And it seems to be working”,_ you whisper between your sighs and little moans, looking at Flynn’s darkened eyes and friendly handsome face in front of you, your eyelids fluttering shut by the force of the pleasure. He’s watching both of you and the knowledge of his double enjoyment only spurs you on. 

_"You are so beautiful, luv. I think I might have a tentacle hidden somewhere for you if you need more”,_ he whispers in your ear. You nod vigorously, gasping and laughing the same time. If he can joke about it like that he’s probably truly unscathed by the experience. Shaw’s fingers slip over your nub with precision and just enough pressure not to get you off immediately but gradually edging you closer. You’ve already climaxed several times today in the Void Form and otherwise but for some reason this earthly, carnal union is what you need right now to be balanced and grounded - if that can be achieved while floating underwater in a gnomish ball of steel.

Master Mathias handles you like a professional, timing your orgasm to lift off a second after he starts releasing, moaning out loud to please you, throbbing in sync with your quim. You grip Flynn’s arms for your knees give in, trembling in bliss the kind that surely expels any possible malicious forces. He keeps you upright until you cease twitching. Kissing you on the neck the Spymaster pulls out gently.

“You’re cleared of suspicions - for now.”

Suddenly you feel so exhausted and comfortably sluggish you could kill for a bed but there are no soft surfaces in the vessel. Flynn seems to realize this and like a true gentleman he offers himself as a mattress, lying on his precious jacket on the floor. 

“Come here love, just rest, it’s alright.” 

Grateful you lie on top of him and sigh heavily. He wraps his arms soothingly around you. Shaw looks at you two and chuckles shortly like you were a pair of inebriated hozen. You grin back at him and cuddle against your live bed.

“I’ll have you a bit later, darling, if that’s fine with you…” You feel Flynn laugh under your weight when you drift off into deep sleep.

“You already did, sweetheart.”


End file.
